


Go Slowly With Me Now

by Walkerismychoice



Category: Desire & Decorum (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Regency Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkerismychoice/pseuds/Walkerismychoice
Summary: Anna is nervous about her first time. Ernest, being the gentleman that he is, does all that he can to make the experience memorable for her.





	Go Slowly With Me Now

Anna’s been wanting this for so long, yet she’s not certain she’ll ever be ready. She’s let her hair down, black ringlets cascading over her shoulders and rouge still upon her cheeks. Her sleeping gown is simple but sheer enough to leave little to the imagination.

Ernest is doing all he can to make the experience comfortable for her. He’s set candles around, their glow the only light in the room. He’s assured her they can wait if she wants, which only makes her more confident that the timing is right. It’s her first time lying with any man, but she’s wanted this - has wanted him, since the moment they met.

Anna is lying in bed when Ernest walks through the bedroom door. His jacket is already off and he’s untying his cravat. He smiles when he sees her, his deep blue eyes twinkle, reflecting the candlelight. His wavy brown locks are slightly mussed upon his head, softening his features. He asks her one last time if she’s sure. Anna nods yes and he starts to unbutton his shirt. She holds her breath in anticipation, only ever having gotten hints of what lies beneath the layers of clothing. Ernest peels his top away, revealing a muscled torso that reminds her of a sculpted roman statue. She didn’t know such perfection existed in real life.

He sits down next to Anna on the bed. “Should I…can I touch you?” Anna asks unsure where to start. Until now they’d only stolen a few heated kisses. She’s heard stories from Briar, some good and some horrifying. Briar told her not to expect much, that for many men, the act was all about their pleasure and women were just meant to endure it. Anna loves Ernest and wants to please him, and she knows he feels the same about her.

Ernest chuckles softy. “How polite of you to ask, but no permission is needed. Whatever you wish tonight, I’m all yours.“ His brings his lips, like soft pillows, to hers and kisses Anna sweetly, leaving her wanting more. She runs her fingers through the downy hair on his chest, over his tight abs, down to his waistband. She stops, wondering if she should try to help him undress the rest of the way. Noticing her hesitation, Ernest tilts her chin up so their eyes meet. “Would you like me to take the lead, Anna? She nods affirmatively once more. He encircles her in his strong arms and pulls her back onto the pillows with him, kissing her deeply this time. She can smell the wood smoke and earthy cologne on him. His hands rove down her back and hips and she reflexively presses into him. She thinks she can feel him harden beneath her touch. Ernest slides the hem of gown up to her thighs. "May I?” he asks before proceeding further.

“Yes, I’m ready,” despite her affirmation, her voice wavers.

“It’s alright, my love. We don’t have anything you don’t want to do.”

“It’s not that. I just don’t want to disappoint you. You know I’ve never -”

“Shhh,” Ernest urges, placing a finger to her lips. “It is I who worries about disappointing you. I want your first time to be extraordinary.”

“Oh Ernest, it already has been. I don’t know another man who would be so focused on my feelings and desires.” And suddenly she’s no longer afraid. She coaxes Ernest onto his back and plants her knees on either side of his hips. She lifts her gown over her head and tosses it aside.

Ernest sucks in a breath at the sight of Anna in her full glory. “Have I told you lately how beautiful you are?”

She smiles coyly. “Only about a hundred times.”

“I shall say it at least one hundred more before the night is through.” Ernest cups her breasts in his hands and traces light circles on her nipples with her thumbs and Anna moans in response as stiff peaks form. There’s a tingling in her loins she’s felt before, but never with such intensity. Ernest rolls Anna onto her back and hovers atop. He kisses her lips, nibbles her earlobe, and sucks on her neck, the differing sensations on her sensitive skin stoke the fire within. “I’m going to do something for you,” Ernest asserts before ducking his head between her legs. She feels his warm breath on her and then his tongue swipes through her folds up to her sensitive nub. It feels incredible yet almost uncomfortable at the same time, and she squirms away from his touch.

“You really don’t have to do that,” she tells Ernest.

He looks up at her through his lashes with a twinkle in his eyes. “Once I’m through, you’ll be thanking me for not listening to you. Try to relax and let the feeling overtake you.” She obeys and a warm pressure builds within her core. She’s experienced nothing like it before. She never wants it to end yet she feels as if she will burst if it doesn’t come to a resolution. Anna weaves her hands through Ernest’s hair as she writhes beneath him. Her breaths quicken and suddenly the pressure releases in waves making her whole body tremble. Unable to hold back, she cries out. He slides up next to her, replacing his mouth with a finger inside her, and she feels her walls still pulsing around it.

Anna is lost for words. She’d never thought a man would be so giving, and she could never have imagined the euphoric feelings that would result. “I don’t even know what to say. I just…thank you.”

Ernest cups her face in his hands. “Thank you for allowing me the honor. You taste like the sweetest honey, and you’ve left me hungry for more.” He kisses her deeply, and she tastes her juices on his lips. She tugs at his waistband and he takes the hint, promptly removing his breeches, his erect manhood springing free.

“Oh!” She gasps out loud unintentionally, covering her mouth in embarrassment.

Ernest laughs. “I hope it was a pleasant surprise and not a disappointment.”

Although the rest of his body was sculpted like a piece of art, this part of him was much more impressive than the statues she’d seen. “I apologize. I just wasn’t expecting it to be so big.“

Ernest smirks. “Why Anna, you flatter me so. Try not to worry. I’ll be gentle.” And she trusts that he will. He has been perfect thus far. He brings lips to hers again and caresses her cheek with his thumb. He moves over her and she almost forgets to breathe. She can feel him at her entrance waiting for permission, and she nods almost imperceptibly. "I love you, Anna…my Anna.” She melts at his words and grabs his backside in encouragement, the anticipation driving her mad. He inches in slowly. Despite her wetness, it’s a tight fit and she feels a burning pain she wasn’t prepared for. She winces, which does not go unnoticed. “Would you like me to stop, love?” Ernest asks, an expression of concern on his face.

"No, please continue.” Despite her discomfort she longs to be claimed by him. He hugs her chest tightly as carefully sinks into her, the weight of his body making her feel safe and secure. He moves with an unhurried rhythm and the pain subsides giving way to pleasure. He pulls back to gaze into her eyes, and she has never felt closer to him, neither physically nor emotionally. His breaths become ragged and she can tell he has to hold back. “It’s alright Ernest, I won’t break.”

A smile pulls at the corners of his lips and his thrusts become swifter, yet his touch is still tender. “Oh, Anna!” he cries out as he seed spills inside her. She feels the pressure on her walls dissipate as he softens and pulls put. He swipes a towel from the bedside table and cleans her with care, peppering her with kisses from head to toe. Ernest brings her into his chest, and she rests her head on him. He strokes her hair and whispers, “you were remarkable, my Lady.”

Anna looks up at him fondly. “I love you, Ernest. I owe it all to you.”


End file.
